In prior art R-DAT recorders, PCM audio data is recorded on, and reproduced from, a tilted track of magnetic tape. When recording or reproducing the audio signal, it is generally required, for accuracy reasons, that the tape run at a constant specified speed. In order for the magnetic tape to run at the specified speed, it is driven by a capstan and a pinch roller, with the rotation of the capstan being controlled according to a tracking error signal.
Besides running the magnetic tape at the specified recording or reproducing speed, it is also desirable to run the tape at relatively high speeds, for example, when an operator wishes to search for a particular location (e.g. ID subcode signal) on the tape. In searching for the particular location, the magnetic tape is caused to run at a speed which may be 200 times that of the recording or reproducing speed (e.g. the tape speed during recording or reproducing). Since it is difficult to realize such a high speed with only the capstan and the pinch roller, may prior art recorders include a driving mechanism, coupled to the tape reel, for driving the tape at these high speeds. More particularly, a reel support for the tape reel is driven through a belt and gear mechanism by a capstan motor which also rotates the capstan. Alternatively, some recorders include a reel motor, in addition to the capstan motor, for driving the reel support.
However, the above prior art recorders have disadvantages since these recorders require the use of a pinch roller, a capstan, a capstan motor, and a reel motor. These components necessarily complicate the recorder, thereby making it expensive. Although some recorders do not require a reel motor (i.e. the reel support is driven by the capstan motor) such recorders still include a capstan, a relatively large capstan motor for high speed tape feed, and a gear and clutch mechanism for selectively switching between the recording or reproducing tape speed and the high tape speed.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recorder which does not require pinch rollers, capstans, or complicated mechanisms for switching between different tape speeds.